The present invention is directed to an apparatus for generating electrical signals corresponding to singlevalued functions. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a capacitive displacement transducer for generating such electrical signals by moving a function plate having a single-valued function depicted on one edge thereof past a capacitive probe such that the capacity between the probe and function plate is proportional to the desired function.